Runaway Tenno
by DarktriforceKing
Summary: This is the story of a Tenno that found the truth of his origins and need time to himself so he left to give himself time by going to a uncharted area of space hoping to find some peace he didn't. After Season Two of RWBY and The Second Dream-quest of warfram.
1. Prologue

Hello you beautiful people welcome to the first chapter of Runaway Tenno a crossover with warframe and RWBY because way not love RWBY and been playing warframe for 3 years now so am just trying something so here we go first chapter

"Operator...Operator, you have been quiet for the last 12 hours 15 minutes and 40 seconds are you alright?"

"..."

"We have been flying in uncharted space for a while now, this is getting unsafe".

"..."

"Operator?".

"Yes Ordis I know I have a lot on my mind right now, just keep scans of the area and update me if it's something important" a deep tone respond

"Yes I understand going into **STANDBY MODE** , call if you need assistance" Ordis voice glitch out as he talks, I got used to it now

He was in the back of the ship quietly sitting his chair the white lights from the neuro-link lite the room, but he was just staring at his hand for a while now. It was still strange to him to looking at his real body felt so different from a warframe he had grown to believe that the warfram was his true form.

But the Lotus keep this secret from him and all other Tenno even went as far as to complete cut communication and left him in the middle of a mission once he was getting close to finding the answer himself, it took Teshin help to find the truth

and once I found the truth I had to get away.

He had cut all radio connection with Lotus as he continued with his solo mission find what was true, he didn't hate the Lotus he doesn't think he every could but all the lying had to stop.

After days of work killing, searching and breaking into ruins he found it the answer he's been looking for a location the lost moon of Earth home to the so-called weakness of Tennos.

Getting there wasn't easy and wasn't the only Tenno looking for the moon, 'The Shadow Stalker' the hunter of Tenno not much was known about him a Tenno that hunts other Tenno, it was known to other Tenno that if Stalker was after you there was only to options.

Run or Fight

No one knew who Stalker was another secret of Lotus but almost everyone has dealt with Stalker one way or another even me and he was as dangers as many had told me.

He had the many abilities deadly weapons and what made him even stronger was the fact he could cancel out other warframs power no one knew where or how he was able to install something like that in his warframe.

So to find out he was on the same trail as him and even causing damage was not good so much that Lotus sent another Tenno to deal with this though she didn't know I was still on the same mission but with Stalker involved the situation had changed he evened gotten an upgrade.

So the when the moon revealed itself through the actions of Stalker he quickly made his to the moon and so did I and the other Tenno he was pretty sure Lotus knew he was in the area as he shot towards the moon no more secret no more lies he was going to find the true.

**FlashBack**

The Earth-moon base was a death trap there so much to be learned here of the Tenno history but there was almost death at every corner with the moons defense system active it wasn't easy to get through them.

Then there was the sentinel's creature with the power to adapt to any situation and with a group of them I have to change my fighting tactics as they got used to my style, the best approach was to sneak by the scouts and don't get caught but even then bad things still can happen.

But when I had final got through everything I was surprised to see the other Tenno ahead of me it seemed he was a bit faster than me he pointed his gun at me pretty fast, but I wasn't here for a fight.

Tenno spoke to each other but not with speaking out loud warframes couldn't talk roar and growl maybe but not talk so we used an internal link that all Tenno could use basically talking through the mind.

"Don't you move anywhere" he said and with a closer look he had a Sobek rapid firing shotgun deadly at this range, he was also using an Excaliber Prime you don't see that every day a pretty rare warframe to get now of days and with the Lex Prime and Nikana Prime he was armed to the teeth like any Tenno should.

"Am not here to fight you" as I put my hand forward a cold wind surrounded it with me using Frost Prime a goto frame of mine nice power and defense and with the Fragor Prime, Tigris Prime on my back and the Vasto on my waist I was ready to fight if a had to

"You both stop this now" Lotus voice came over the sound way I was close enough that I couldn't block her out "This is not a time to fight Stalker is closing-" her voice was cut out as the echo voice of Stalker cut on.

"The Tenno and the Lotus must pay for their action" both Frost and Excaliber went back to back as I pulled the Tigris Prime out even though they were going to fight Tenno know when they have to fight together, both of use scanned the room look for any trace of him but his voice continued "This is the day that the Tennos wake up".

As Stalker appeared out of a mist of shadow I realize how long it been since I last battle him because now I could see the change with new armor attachment and the glowing great sword.

Without a moment both of use shot right at Stalker taking the first strike, he easily block both shots with his sword and charge forward with energy coursing through his sword, Excaliber acted quickly draw his Nikana channeling power and charge forward clashing with Stalker cause energy to spark from between the blades, moving fast as I drew the Fragor running to the side of Stalker I jump and brought the hammer down with the intent to crash Stalker.

But he notices my charge and kicks Excaliber away to jump back and dodge the slam as a shock wave was unleash from it, Excaliber quick rejoin the battle with the Lex in hand firing at a rapid pace, an energy barrier surrounds Stalker blocking the bullets.

Our system was starting to pick up a large energy surge coming from Stalker his sword glowed neuro as he pulled his swing back and began to access forward but acting a bit faster I formed an Ice Globe around us

as he unleashes a powerful slash almost the size of the globe.

As the slash crashed against the shield it shattered it with the blast going with it, but with no time to spare as pieces the shield fell around us I slammed my hands on the ground unleashing an Ice Wave of spike that shot towards Stalker, Excaliber jump forward high in the air with his Sobek aimed to attack from above, Stalker seeing the Ice Wave coming stabbed his sword into the ground send out a wave cancelling out the Ice but with him distract Excaliber unleash a volley of bullets into Stalker the knock back made him recoiled.

Seeing an opening I used the Fragor with the Crushing Ruin style I spun forward slamming right into the side of Stalker breaking right through his shields and knock him to the side, not letting up I followed though chasing him as he flip landing on his feet bring up my hammer and swing down with all my might, he block it with his sword he quickly counter stomping his feet on the ground moving forward with a Rhino like charge slamming me into a wall breaking into it and lowering my shield severely.

He took a step back ready to cut me in half but an energy slash blast him, I pulled myself out of the wall see Excaliber with his Exalted Blade in hand.

With a nod to each other, I pulled my Tigris out and unleash a continuing blast as Excaliber shot out many blades towards Stalker, smoke began to pick as both continued there on slate both had lost sight of Stalker in the smoke.

Excaliber was low on energy as the Exalted Blade dispersed from his hand "Think we got him" he said as he draws his Nikana looking around as I was taking the time to reload looking around just the same "Don't think so he a tough monster to take down".

"Tenno...Tenno can you hear me" Lotus came in but was a little distorted she had finally made a connection.

"Lotus? is that you" Excaliber questioned

"Tenno your running out of time sentinels are closing in you both must get to the core," Lotus said urgently

"Lotus what's the core what have you been hidden here," I said to her I wanted no need to know.

But before that, an alert was raised of a power spike as Stalker charged forward slashing Excaliber back into the wall but he endangered as he turned to slash at me I raised my Tigers to take the hit, I was fine but he still knocks me back as my feet grind across the ground.

Stalker took this opening to run ahead towards the core, as he ran ahead Excaliber was able to pick himself up to see the Rouge Tenno escape.

"Damn he's getting away"

With both of us ready to follow him the room was surrounded by lights as large number of sentinels all battle ready moving towards the core.

Both me and, Excaliber shared a look one of us had to follow Stalker so we were going to split up.

"Go stop Stalker end this once and for all," I said standing my ground in front of the army

"Are you nuts you can't fight many your going to get yourself killed." he argued back, he had a point with this many adopting powerful enemy this was an uphill fight with just one Tenno.

How much I wanted to know the truth behind this place I couldn't let this unknown enemy endangered all Tenno for his own wants.

"I said Go damn it for all of us find the truth" and with that he run after Stalker as he ran through the door I put my hand to the ground and froze the entrance close it wouldn't be much but it was something.

I Draw my Vasto in one hand and my Tigers in the other

"Aright you bastards who want's to die first."

**FlashBack Pause**

"Operator" Ordis voice called through the ship

"Ordis I told you not to bother me unless it was important"

"Yes, Operator we have picked up a signal from an unknown- ship" that's strange "Anyone where familiar with?" I questioned

"No the signal is **JAMMED** I can't get a lock on it" ok that's a little concerning Tenno ships had the best tracking and stealth

system know to the galaxy so something being able to hide from us is not an everyday thing, so no time to think time to get back to work and this had caught my interest.

I closed my eye's too active the nero-link I felt me mind dive back into the warfram and, was meet to a familiar feeling of being in control of Frost, I look at my hands to see the hands of the warframe and it didn't feel the same anymore.

I walk my way to the Nav computer and kneeled down to access

the computer.

"Alright then let's find a ghost signal".

Alright done and done had this on my mind for a while so thx for reading give me you thougths and have a good day.


	2. The Falling Out

Author Note: Thank you for reading chapter 2 of Runaway Tenno enjoy

Looking the though the navigation  
system I began investigating this mysterious signal.

The trouble is we were in a Uncharted area space so we are playing it by the ear so to say.

" Operator the signals getting stronger but it's still SCRAMBLE I'm not sure this is safe"

"Ordis we're traveling in a unknown and uncharted area of space this is already unsafe but I'm interested in what we could find as the only Tenno to really search this place".

Which was true as Louts never wanted Tenno to far out of her reach as there was work to done and, in a known area of space, there's no telling what could happen here.

As the ship speeded though space I left Ordis to fly the ship because I figured it was about time to cheak supplies.

If we we're going into the unknown it was good to know what supplies I did have. Walking down for the Nav room I enter my work space.

My weapon crafting system The Foundry was already at work making the Soma Prime assault rifle a prize that took some time getting, off to the side my Carrier Prime floated in standby mode good.

Turning away towards my Friend and Partner home Dust my first and only  
Kubrow he was currently in stasis to save on time energy and supplies but he was a good boy it surprise me when he got as nearly big as me and sure does surprise the enemy's when he jumps on them.

Why did I call him Dust because he likes to dig and gets drity and dusty  
much to Ordis dismay when he gets back and dritys the floor.

But I move on though everything else pretty quickly.

Guns Check

Mods and Upgrades Check

Parts for Shit I can't find Check

Ship equipment Check

Warframes Check

Good everything was in order just as I was going to pat myself on the back.

" Operater we have closed in on the signal but it's not from a ship you might want to take a look at this"

Making my way back to the navigation room, and as I reach the room a wonderous site greeted me looking out though large front window a planet a planet I nor any other Tenno has seen before but just to make sure.

"Ordis check the codex and record's any notes of this planet?"

"Checking now ... NO RECORD'S FOUND" Odis said though his glitch tone.

I couldn't help but smile even tho a Warframe can't smile. "A new planet never before explored it was just thing he need to keep his mind busy for a little while, who's knows he might find something worthwhile.

"Alight then take us down Ordis".

With that the familiar sensation of the ship starting up we blasted off at top speeds.  
-

As the ship lower into the planets atmosphere I was curious to see what of kind creatures I would find here.

Would they be monstrous ,intelligent or would they fear me.

...

Guess it would be better to first observe then to interact with them first.

But I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt the slowly but increasing descending of the ship.

"Ordis why are we descending so fast?"

It could be another glitch in his system I'm going to need to get that fixed one day.

" Operator it's not me the Void engines are fluctuating I can't keep them at full power there beginning to loss power"

"WHAT"!

Quickly standing I began move Frost further into the ship.

"What's causing this Ordis and can you fix this" I felt the ship falling faster as the ship engines struggled.

"I don't know right now where barely holding are energy supply is struggling to charge it's self as of now we can't fix this".

Shit

The Orbiter fell further in to the planets atmosphere starting to catch fire as the ship free falled being pulled in by the planets gravity.

"Ok think think think where running out of time"

I couldn't help but think this is how I might die with my real body on board there was no walking away from this.

...No I am a Tenno giving up isn't part of the job.

"Ordis release Dust than shut down everything else down save as much power as you can"

"But Operator?"

Just do it.

Without a another word lights and system began to shut down around me and, with a familiar bark I look to see Dust released looking very sacred and confused but looking at me for guidance through our link between me and his collar.

"Stay close to me Dust and follow me" now with Dust in tow we both made are way to the back off the ship.

"Operator impact with the surface in one minute what is your plan?" Ordis said with a panic tone .

"Ordis I want you to put all the save power into the engine at the last possible moment" it won't stop the ship from crashing but it will stop the ship from being completely destroyed and right now that's all I can hope for.

"Yes I see now... but Operator your body might..."

"I'm taking care of that now just pay attention to ..."

I felt my body stop as control of my Warframe began to grow weak, no that shouldn't be possible I didn't know what, how or why but my signal to the Warframe was beginning to faze in and out of control.

"No not now am so close" my Warframe body fell through the door of the transference room but now on the floor I began to crawl my way to my real body as the pod open reveling my body I felt last bit of control to the Warframe slip and everything go black.

Opening my eyes and taking in a gasp of air I was greeted by the sight my Warframe on floor unmoving with Dust poking at it.

A thousand question ran though my mind of how my link was cut from my Warframe, but a countdown from Ordis pulled me from my thoughts.

"Opreater WHAT are u doing u have 15 seconds left".

Shit I was out of time and the link was cut and with that not working I was out of options, with nothing left I flung myself from my chair hitting the ground.

You know not using your legs for who knows how long makes it pretty hard to us your legs, and with that I crawled towards my Warframe

Dust notice my little problem and came to my side using his body as a support for me I grabbed at his side as he carried me to my Warframe.

"10 seconds left to crash"

I ignored that and reach for my Warframe feeling my void energy course though directly controlling it.

5  
4

"NOW ORIDIS" I shouted out moving Frost body to cover me and Dust with it's own body and a Frost shield.

I hear and felt the ship engines burst with new life blasting at full strength feeling the ship jerk with force slowing down our free fall.

I thought everything was going well till I felt the ship make first impact with what ever we hit then the real action starting I felt the ship fling every which way.

Using everything I had I pumped Frost with everything I had trying to keep us grounded.

What took a moment to happen felt like a eternity stop as the ship began to slow down till final a complete

Taking deep breath I realise my hold on Frost with his limbs going limp as he let go of my and Dust.

"Ordis are you still there" there was no response "Ordis are you still there"  
I repeat it again hoping for a response.

"Yes Opreater I'm still here".

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding my old friend was still fine and functional.

Looking at Dust he was stand tall looking down at me.

"How about you" a bark was my only response "I'll take that as a I'm fine".

Good everyone was still alive.

"Ordis run a diagnostic how a bad is it".

"Yes Opreater but it might a moment SYSTEMS are running slow and we don't have much power".

"That's fine I think I'm a little tired wake when it's...".

"Opreater?"

Zzzzzzzz.

To late as he was already fast asleep resting against Dust.

"I see he must push himself hard rest now Opreater I will watch over you as I always will".

No sounds but the light buzz of the ship system over ship as the Tenno rested while he could for when he wakes up he has a lot of work to do.

-  
Alright done and done had to write this in between work and school was a little hard but it work out soo thanks for reading.


	3. Wake up call?

AuNotes: Man it's been a while since I updated this huh my bad been updating a another story but I'm on this now. So lets go.

Thoughts 'hi'

Speaking "hi "

Pain...

Pain of a throbbing headache was the first thing he felt upon opening his eye's to see a big fluffy Kurbrow staring at him.

"Dust"? he questioned making the dog barking excitement and began licking his face which would of been cute if he hadn't seen the beast bite a rip off enemy limps before. He had to started pushing him away "Alright I get it your happy I'm glad your ok to" with licking assault done the Tenno sat up to have a good look around. He was still in the Transference room and it look mostly fine so maybe the damage wasn't to bad.

"Ordis!?" the Tenno shouted out.

No respond.

"Ordis!?" nothing again.

The Tenno tried stand legs shaking making him nearly fall flat on his face before using his hands to catch himself 'Still Weak' he thought after all how long as it been since his body move. He look towards his Warframe Frost still kneeling and unmoving still in front of him 'Then I'll have him carry me' The Tenno place his hand on the Warframe chest.

'Now a little void energy' the Tenno closed his eye's focusing pouring his void energy in 'Now move'...What? the Tenno opened his eye's to a still unmoving Frost 'The Heck?' He started to try pouring more void energy but nothing the Warframe still didn't move 'Is it not connecting to me?' The Transference should be felt even with out the chamber so whats happening?

The Tenno felt Dust brush against his other hand probably wondering what he's doing so he moved his hand to scratch behind the dogs ear "Mind give me a ride? " Dust was big enough for him to get on. Seemly to still understand me though are connection lowered himself on to the floor "Good boy" He said climbing himself onto the Kubrow slowly swing his legs over. Once he was settled rapping his arms around his neck the great beast raised to full height.

"To the door then" both Kubrow and Tenno approach the closed door waiting for it to open, it took a moment as it screech open slowly in till wide enough for the pair to enter but didn't close behind them. Entering the ships halls lit by a red dark lights 'The emergency light? That's not good' if those lights are on that meant Ordis put the ship in low power mode.

"Ordis!?" The Tenno shouted again.

But again no answer.

'Fuck'

Dust continued walk though the halls heading up the ramp. It was kind of hard to see with the dark light for the Tenno but Dust seem to be moving fine so the Tenno look around the ship seeing loose wires hanging about giving sparks, broken walls, some debris laid about on the floor so Dust was making sure to watch his step.

'So maybe the crash did more damage then I thought' making there way to the main deck the Tenno saw his broken work tools with a metal pipe sticking out the modding station. The foundry was much worse as the the station was on fire sparks popping from it leaving no salvage of parts. He look back to his armor which didn't seem as damage as the rest of his ship some wiring expose and panels loose but it was still picking up power.

"Well that's something I guess. Come on Dust I need to see the Cockpit." Listening to his orders Dust made his way up the final ramp to the control room

...

It had taken the worst of the crash the display window had been nearly shatter looking as if a simply rock could completely destroy it instead a full blown missile. Radio completely crash by debris so no long range com's great, the navigation pad was crack open exposing inside.

'No no no no' were the repeating thoughts this was bad the ship has never be this damage before maybe it's taken a hit or two before in the past but this kind of deviation never.

No com's.

Probably low supply's. Mostly might of been lose in the crash.

My Warframe wasn't responding.

Ships damage.

And most importantly No Ordis who hasn't said a word this entire time.

I mess up... I mess up Bad coming here.

But what made the ship crash maybe...

He look towards codex system that held the data of well everything he's ship enemy's, supply's just everything so the Tenno had guided Dust to in front of the console hoping it wasn't to badly damage so Dust had let him down so he could inspect it.

It didn't look pretty with a screen crack but the actually hardware was usable so maybe if could make a transfer of data to his Transference suit which was made to take data but from his Warframe might work, man he hope so anyway popping open console he got to work.

He doesn't know how long he was working an hour two maybe three at most but it wasn't time wasted as it turned out he was right about his suit right now he had the mask of his suit on reading though lenses on a ship diagnostic he got some good news but mostly bad news. Good news the ship engines aren't as badly damage so with some repair they could fly again that's good Warframes weren't destroyed,weapons log showed they were accounted for so that was good. He was right about supply's tho seems most of it was burn or lost but at least he had something and still had this data.

Bad news the body of the ship was pretty much screwed could take or a month or longer to fix so he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. And a hole bunch of other thing broken to even list, power was low even tho the ship was design to absorb energy from just about most things sunlight, void energy from the very air even when he slept for years the old ship started without a problem so it should be charging even now but the problem was it was working and wasn't working at the same time.

It was charging but stop at a very low point and wouldn't go beyond that point and it wasn't his expertise know why so that's hole another problem to find out. Final found Ordis in the system but he was sleeping so to say with all the damage to the ship he pretty much lock himself down for safe keeping in till I find a way to restart the ships system.

The Tenno seated himself against console as Dust had lying down next as he thought out a plan. He was all he had now 'What I'm I going to do' he thought to himself sure as hell can't just sit here. He was going to have to go outside for any and he meant any kind of supply's but without his Warframe he was weak not even able to walk right now as he staring down at his legs, and had a high chance of dying on this new world. But he was a Tenno a warrior heart and nothing was going to change that.

So he needed to be ready.

First thing he needs was his legs so this was a good time as any to trying to walk again. Now wiggle your big toe hey tried to focus on his foot but nothing happened. Huh? Thought that would work this might take longer than he thought.

(A good while later)

The Tenno was taking it slow but steadied as he walk in circles in the Transference Room which was the safest room in the ship now so it was the best place to be now. So here he was a Tenno one of the most feared beings in the galaxy now stranded on a unknown planet on a broken down ship walking in circles with Dust at his side in case fell again after one to many times getting to know the floor closely. O how he must look now. But he was getting it now being able to walk steadily on his own two real legs of his true body making feel some satisfaction. Yea he sure he could at least walk on his own now. So he's next step of survival was firepower after all he was already out Warframes so he didn't need to be complete defenseless so he made his way up to what was left of the main deck to the Armorer 'Alright what usable' he thought as much as he want to be fully armed this weapons where made for a Warframe so he wasn't picking up a rifle or giant hammer anytime soon. He needed a light caring weight. Typing in to the glitch system it was slow but got what he wanted the panel opened reveled two side arms and a dagger with there necessary holsters and two ammo pouches.

He had geared the holster setting them under each arm and the pouches to his waist. Grabbing his first firearm was his Vasto Prime a eight shot golden revolver with a strong stopping power especially after he's moded the gun, him hoping that if he ran into anything on this world this would make sure it's properly died. He set it in the right holster before grabbing the next gun a grey semi auto Lex pistol a twelve clip gun with a fast firing rate and fast reload. He put in the last holster and final a heat dagger he pulled it from it's sheath grabbing it's handle tight before the blade began to heat it's self over one thousands degrees being cutting though flesh like butter perfect sheathing it back and setting it to his lower back.

Ok now he was geared. But he still need a bag oh and one for Dust to making it easier transport. Now he was pretty sure he had one but how long has it been since he's used one. Was going to guess it was in storage so time to head down to it then.

...

So it took much more time then is should fine two simple freaking bags! But his Warframes where able to teleport resource over miles away so who need a bag? The Tenno had been sitting in the Transference geared up his bag set next time his back leaned to his Frost still trying to feel some type of link of any kind but nothing was ever felt. His hand petting over Dust back who was sporting his own bag on both his sides as the Tenno try settling he's mind on the task at hand.

He never worried much before run a operation when he thought the Warframes his true body heading into battle strong but now this was a different kind of feeling uncertainty. Here he was lose no contact to another Tenno Lotus or even talk to his oldest ally Ordis. Just him and his fleshy body and best and loyal companion who he also didn't want dying over his poor choices.

'Well here we go' he thought to himself standing himself up with Dust following all he can do is let he's years off combat lead him though.

With the ship crash down the lower exit wasn't a go so the emergency top hatch manueling pushing it aside with bit of a struggle before pulling himself on top fully gear and his suits mask on for display information. He quickly draw his Vasto as he scanned over his dark surrounding his lens lighting the room slowly taking detail as he look around repeating this action a few more time before mentally commanding Dust to jumping up top. Look like he was in a cave seeing some light from the cave entrance. Scans said this planet has a oxygen cycle so at least he could breath without his mask if needed.

Both Tenno and Kubrow slide down for the top of the wreckage landing down cause the Tenno stumble a bit legs still use to active. He look back to final get a good look at his ship. Well it look like he crash into the back of the cave wall. At first he could believe it was his ship be there it was a complete wreck with crush and dented metal everywhere a few pieces broken spread across the small area.

'Shit' he turned his head to the cave entrance seeing the path of destruction made by his Orbiter. At least a mile of up root trees, dirt and rock also had been kick up as well. Alright that was certainly more destruction then he thought. He had hope the crash wasn't to noticeable if was going to lay low for a while if the planet had intelligent life not knowing if they were going to be friendly or not. Hell maybe there was no life and he only find animals that would make his repairs go that much slower.

No... He's over thinking to much best to get lay of the land so to say.

Making sure the ship used what power it could hold to lock itself down didn't want anyone trying to break in without trying blow the whole thing up even if it was kind of hidden within the cave.

"Dust let's swipe the area." A bark he took as ok he began at the best place as any was the already made dirt path by his ship with a open wide area. So with his Vasto in hand and Dust at his side he began to walk with his guard held high taking some scans while he was at it. Without the though of the unknown within the forest it was quite nice so maybe there was a wild life here, hopefully nothing to difficult for him to take down but with Dust nose who was able to smell anything close in his range in the open air like this.

Speaking of Dust he's little giant was a little bit ahead of him and seem to be digging at something "Dust we don't have time for you to dig come on." But his words gone unheard well not unheard the Kubrow had better hearing then him so picking up the pace approaching dog giving his collar a tug trying to gain his attention. "Just what the hell are you digging at " moving the the beast aside he saw a descent size hole about a two feet deep 'He always was a quick digger' the Tenno thought to himself but saw a bit of red shine coming from under the ground.

"What is?" He crouch down reaching into hole brushing away a bit of dirt find what like a unrefined red crystal "Huh? Ok" he pull it out weighting it in he's hands. Had some weight to it now let see what scans say. It took a moment but he gooooooot... nothing? Well not nothing it was a crystal that gave off a energy signature that the system was unfamiliar with so it couldn't tell me more then that but he could copy it just in case he needed it.

"I'll have a closer look on the ship sooo good find Dust." The Kubrow tail wiggled happily "But we do still need to sweep area" putting the rock in his bag as he stood back up "Let's go" continuing into world of the unknown.

(About almost a hour later)

Good news was him and Dust where almost done with the surrounding area with no problems so that was good. Dust found a few more rock having a talent for find things for some reasons adding to a growing collection with three red ones, two white and, one green? All giving the same energy signature so just more to research later still he didn't expect it to be as quite as it was maybe some bird lifeforms but nothing dangers but that only made him be a little more on edge.

Coming out of the forest the Tenno could see a river up ahead 'Fresh water?' He approach the water edge scanning the waters for any toxins and found nothing so it was safe to drink before taking off he's suits mask. Dust was already helping himself to a drink next time before he cupping his in to the water. 'Wow that's cold' he never touch something this cold guessing the Warframe numbed his feeling on to a lower level because he been in full blown blizzards and barely feeling a thing. The Tenno pulled his now filled cup hands of water taking test drink and O MY GOD was water suppose to taste this good! He always assumed it tasted like nothing but this was so refreshing guess having a mortal body wasn't all bad he had been mostly sustain by void energy so no food, water was need and his ageing was slow compared to most other species so he'll continue to live a while longer.

"Wonder what food taste like?" His day dreaming stop as a low growl from Dust could be heard making the Tenno put his mask back on and quickly stood turning around drawing both his guns eye's darting around look for a enemy from deeps of the forest. Dust followed his lead crouch low the ground ready to strike. Both stood there unmoving the Tenno continued scan the forest think of a escape route to get out of area because having there back to river made it so the won't be completely surrounded but escaping would still be hard.

He eye's narrow behind his mask as a shadows of a beastly figure with a red glows started to take shape getting closer to to edge of the forest 'O great they have numbers '. Stepping into the light the Tenno got a good look at the creatures they were large black wolf like creatures with bone-like mask with red markings as well as the bone-like spikes protruding from their arms, back, and knees. Their hands and feet are also tipped with long, sharp, white claws. And are in great size and a had a bit of numbers on them about 13 all of them looking hungry.

"Well guess you all aren't here peaceful" Tenno ask taking shot in the dark but anger growls was his only response "Yea didn't think so".

**BANG**

The Tenno took the first shot with his Vasto(7 Rounds) making a clean headshot though one of the monster skull face with all hell breaking loose following that one shot. Bullets flied the roars of battle could be heard as the Tenno took his shots with his Lex(9 rounds left) to the creatures closest dropping three more before one was close enough to lunge at him. It didn't get fare as Dust tackled it ripping it's throat and burning into his flesh. He did have Flame Glands from his genetically modification and few other tricks. The monster try struggle but Dust was stronger pushing back against it biting down even harder before ripping back it throat killing it.

Seeing a open for them to escape this carnage the Tenno hop onto Dust back while still on the monster "Dust Let's go!"He didn't need to be told twice the Kubrow dash away heading down river with monsters giving chase after them.

" Oh would you all fuck off!" The Tenno turn back pointing he's Lex (6 rounds) at there pursuers taking aim before shooting three shots but to his surprise they mostly dodge his shot only grazing one of them in the arm 'Well there not completely without some intelligent's' that meant he had to make some shots count but he had another trick. He reholster Lex and stretch out his left hand out focusing before a quick void laser shot out cutting though three of the monsters he's connection cutting right after making him clutch his left arm in pain.

'Damn still can't hold it long.' He was still try to get the hand of using void energy in such a way but at least there numbers went down but Dust can't out run them 'Now just finish these one's and..' A sudden bark pulled his attention forward to see what only could be the Alpha Leader being a much bigger stronger spikier monster then the one's currently chasing him. Had he been following them this entire time? Must had been in the forest just hidden this entire time letting his pack attack first waiting to strike. Dust wouldn't be able to get around it and he just used his void energy so only one choice drawing both guns the Tenno empty his remaining rounds into the beast head but it cross it arm taking the bullets in its's arms instead.

'This one hide is tougher.' Even if it protected it head those arms should of be made useless but here it was arms primed to tear him to shred. He was out of options diving into forest would be a massacre running thought there hunting grounds. So he'll have to let Dust handle him even if he was bigger Dust has killed stronger so he'll fight the pack and keep them busy a bit of divide and conquer but he'll have to survive long enough "Alright Dust kill!" The Tenno shouted hoping off the Kubrow as he went into a full charge towards the Alpha leaving him against the last six.

'Alright here we go' he thought only having time reload the Vasto 'Eight shots six targets let's go'. The first monster pounce towards making him fall back towards the ground avoiding the deadly claw see a opening he place a shot into it's chest as it went over him. Still on his back the next monster was already on top of him claw pulled back threatening to smash his head in but he was faster blasting a shot into it skull killing it. The Tenno push the body up by quick getting onto his feet and to his best ability was using it was a shield as claw pierce inside it's back catch a strike meant for him. The tip of the claws nearly stabbing his eye's out as it exited out the dead monster chest , and growl from behind alerted him as he turned see that one he shot from before was very much alive and very anger looking at him with fury behind those red eye's.

The Tenno pointed his open hand forward charging a quick void blast firing thought the corpse and into the live monster burning a clean hole into both there chest killing it in a instant making both body fall to the side. He felt the burning back lash in his arm not giving time after the big blast from before cause him to grit his teeth as he focus on finishing the one from before pointing his Vasto at it's head for the finish blow. But a suddenly like a sludge hammer banging against his skull he was knock to the side by another monster making him fly a few before hitting the ground.

'Fuck! That hurt' First time his real body took damage and it did not feel good as he felt a warm liquid roll down the side of face within the mask as he tried stand but his brain felt it was under water his vision blurred as hey look up and tried to focus on the approach danger of the four monsters. This was not where he was going to die's damn it! Forcing himself to stand on his feet his mind still a little foggy pointing his gun try to take aim as all four monster rush him closing in from all angels.

But before the could reach him a loud gun shot could be heard.

AuNotes: And done on a cliff hanger who could be there who knows that all to next time thx for reading


End file.
